Applications such as photoresist processing on semiconductor wafers require very precise temperature control of chemicals and silicon wafers. To achieve such precise control of temperatures, temperature controls with recirculated coolant are used.
Most temperature controls of this type use a recirculated coolant, such as water, for temperature control at or around room temperature. Most such temperature controls require large flow rates in order to achieve rapid transient response, since the coolant is set at the temperature to be achieved in the material being controlled and heat transfer near the set point is very slow. Most such temperature controls also require multiple circulators to achieve temperature control of multiple workstations at different temperatures.